gleefanfictionsomethingnewandsoultalentfandomcom-20200213-history
Beach Party
Beach Party is the twenty-first episode in Glee: Something New. ''It airs on July 10, 2012 and is written byRylee, directed and edited by Jade, and co-directed byArkswipe. Plot '''Glee: Something New; Episode 21, ‘Beach Party’' What you missed on Glee: Something New: Celia died. Sad, sad, sad. The kids spend last week singing songs from the soul. Dustin and Emily are serious and dating, oh la, la! Audrey doesn’t want to keep the baby, but Jonas does. They had a conversation about it. Well, an argument. And that’s what you missed on '''Glee: Something New!' ---- “Listen up, everyone!” Mr. Schue announced in the choir room. “I need to just tell you that, the year’s almost over. You’ll all be in your junior year, and I know I’ve only got the lucky chance to know each and every one of you for a short amount of time, but I couldn’t be more proud. Now, for next year’s Sectionals, we need to pay a fine to compete since the school is ''still not providing the money. So, we’re going to have a beach party!” Mr. Schue waited for the class’s response, but they just sat there. “You’re going to perform at the party, but we’ll take breaks so you have time to have fun. Griffin, no drinks. If you try to smuggle any in, security has the right to remove you from the party, that goes for everyone. No alcoholic beverages—or anything illegal for that matter.” ---- *Beach* It was the perfect day to go to the beach. It was a hot June afternoon on the weekend. The waves crashed dully to the shoreline and the sun was high in the blue sky. A few birds roamed the sky and the land, but not huge amounts. The sand was cool and moist that felt good if you ran your toes through it. It was a calm day. “The party will end at five tonight,” William confirmed to the beach manager. He nodded and handed Will the keys to the lifeguard stands and the shack, which was always full of entertaining beach equipment. Will watched as the stocky guy lumbered towards the parking lot and drove away. “Hello,” Emma said as she wobbled over towards her husband wearing heels. “Hey,” he replied, sighing. Emma ran her fingers through Will’s hair. “What’re you thinking about?” she asked daintily. Will looked out at the water and watched the sun reflect on it, making him squint. “Do you ever want to have kids?” “Of course I do. We’ve had this talk before. My OCD has gotten better and I can control it a lot better,” Emma replied. “Although, I’m not sure about the…you know.” “Since you’re iffy about the intercourse, have you ever thought of adopting?” Mr. Schue asked. ---- *Hallways* “Audrey!” Jade called from the end of one hallway. She slung her bag over her shoulder and jogged over to Audrey who was clearly heavily pregnant. Audrey looked over her shoulder to see Jade in a cute white sundress, sandals, sunglasses, and her hair pulled back into a ponytail. “Yeah?” Audrey asked, running her hand over her summer dress-clad belly. “I just wanted to say that even though we got off on the wrong foot, I think of you as a friend,” Jade announced. “W-why?” Audrey asked a bit taken back at the statement, “I’ve been nothing but cruel to you. I mean, I sang angry songs towards you and Caylex, I stole him away from you. Why?” “Because I guess you need more friends. I’ve forgiven you for singing the songs, I mean, I’ve sung songs—angry songs—because I was mad. I’m sure you and Jonas will be together forever, and I’m technically the one who stole Caylex from you, so…” Jade remarked. Audrey looked at Jade. All of a sudden, Audrey just hugged Jade. “Let’s go to the beach,” Jade said. “Let’s go to the beach,” Audrey repeated. ---- *Beach* “Hey!” Caylex greeted the girls as they walked up towards the beach party. There was a huge stage set up with its back facing the water. Small tables were scattered around the vacant beach with a bunch of goodies on them. “Hey,” Jade replied and put her arm around his waist. “Oh,” Audrey said, “There’s Jonas. I’ll catch yah guys later, okay?” “Sounds good,” Jade replied cheerfully and watched Audrey stagger towards Jonas, who—for once—was wearing dark sunglasses. Caylex looked at Jade, giving her a curious look. “We’re friends,” Jade confirmed. ---- Griffin: Easy come, easy go, That's just how you live, oh Take, take, take it all But you never give Should've known you was trouble, From the first kiss Had your eyes wide open Why were they open? Gave you all I had, And you tossed it in the trash You tossed it in the trash, You did To give me all your love, Is all I ever asked ‘Cause what you don't understand Is I'd catch a grenade for you (Emily and Audrey: Yeah, yeah, yeah) Throw my hand on a blade for you (Emily and Audrey: Yeah, yeah, yeah) I'd jump in front of a train for you (Emily and Audrey: Yeah, yeah, yeah) You know I'd do anything for you (Emily and Audrey: 'Yeah, yeah, yeah) Oh, oh I would go through all this pain Take a bullet through my brain Yes, I would die for you, baby But you won't do the same No, no, no, no Black, black, black and blue Beat me 'til I'm numb Tell the devil I said "Hey" when you get back to where you're from Mad woman, bad woman That's just what you are Yeah, you smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car Gave you all I had And you tossed it in the trash You tossed it in the trash, Yes you did To give me all your love, Is all I ever asked Cause what you don't understand Is I'd catch a grenade for you ('Emily and Audrey: Yeah, yeah, yeah) Throw my hand on the blade for you (Emily and Audrey: Yeah, yeah, yeah) I'd jump in front of a train for you (Emily and Audrey: Yeah, yeah, yeah) You know I'd do anything for you (Emily and Audrey: Yeah, yeah, yeah) I would go through all this pain Take a bullet straight through my brain Yes, I would die for you, baby But you won't do the same If my body was on fire You would watch me burn down in flames You said you loved me, you're a liar ‘Cause you never ever, ever did, baby But darling, I'd still catch a grenade for you (Emily and Audrey: Yeah, yeah, yeah) Throw my hand on the blade for you (Emily and Audrey: Yeah, yeah, yeah) I'd jump in front of a train for you (Emily and Audrey: Yeah, yeah, yeah) You know I'd do anything for you (Emily and Audrey: Yeah, yeah, yeah) Oh, I would go through all this pain Take a bullet straight through my brain Yes, I would die for you, baby But you won't do the same No, you won't do the same You wouldn't do the same Ooh, you'd never do the same Oh, no, no, no The now packed crowd clapped for Griffin, Emily, and Audrey as they walked down the steps and into the crowd. “This party’s a real hit!” Jonas yelled to Audrey. She smiled false, back, trying to hide the pain. “You okay?” he asked, blindly patting her belly. Audrey let out a strangled “yeah”. “Aud, don’t lie, okay, don’t lie to me. I know you’re in pain. I’ll ask Jade to drive us to the hospital,” Jonas replied, sounding strong. Audrey nodded her head, not caring if Jonas couldn’t see, and he quickly ran off, yelling for Jade. ---- “Jade!” Jonas’s voice yelled. "Yeah?” she asked, running up to her blind friend. “Thank God it’s you! I need you to drive me and Audrey to the hospital,” he replied breathlessly. “What’s wrong? Is it the baby? Oh God! Did her water break?” Jade asked in a flurry, holding Jonas’s wrist and leading him through the sea of people. “Audrey! C’mon, we’re going to the hospital,” Jade told Audrey, who was sitting on the sand awkwardly. She nodded and Jade held out her hand to help Audrey get up. Caylex walked over to Jade, Jonas, and Audrey. “What’s wrong? Is the baby coming?” he asked. “I-I dunno,” Jonas replied. The four rushed towards the parking lot into Jade’s white jeep. “I have to go, I can’t come, Mr. Schue’s orders. I have to preform, but right after, I’ll drive up to the hospital,” Caylex announced. “Be strong,” he whispered into Audrey’s ear, before running off to the stage. ---- Caylex: Well you've done, done me and you bet I felt it I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted I fell right through the cracks And now I'm trying to get back Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest Nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some I won't hesitate no more, No more It cannot wait, I'm yours Well open up your mind and see like me Open up your plans and damn you're free Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing, We're just one big family It's our God-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved So I won't hesitate no more, No more It cannot wait, I'm sure There's no need to complicate Our time is short This is our fate, I'm yours Do you want to, come on, scootch over closer dear And I will nibble your ear I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer But my breath fogged up the glass And so I drew a new face and I laughed I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons It's what we aim to do Our name is our virtue But I won't hesitate no more, No more It cannot wait, I'm yours Well open up your mind and see like me Open up your plans and damn you're free Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours So please don't, please don't, please don't There's no need to complicate 'Cause our time is short This oh, this oh, this is our fate, I'm yours Caylex ran off the stage and to his waiting car. ---- “Caylex,” Mr. Schue yelled after his student. “Yeah?” he asked from the window of his SUV. “Where’re you going?” “Hospital,” he replied quickly. “Can I go now?” “Is it Audrey?” Mr. Schue questioned. Caylex nodded. “Alright, go. I’ll gather up some kids for Audrey’s sake, and we’ll be down in a bit.” Caylex nodded again and drove off. ---- *Hospital* When Caylex arrived at the hospital, he immediately spotted Jade amongst the waiting room. He ran up to her. “Her water broke on the drive here,” Jade informed Caylex. “Jonas is with her.” Caylex nodded and took a seat. ---- Griffin: Greetings loved ones Let's take a journey Nicole: I know a place, Where the grass is really greener Warm, wet and wild There must be something in the water Kaylie: Sipping gin and juice, Laying underneath the palm trees The boys Break their necks Trying to creep a little sneak peek At us Nicole and Kaylie: You could travel the world But nothing comes close To the golden coast Once you party with us You'll be falling in love Ooh, oh, ooh New Directions girls: California girls We're unforgettable Daisy Dukes Bikinis on top Sun-kissed skin So hot We'll melt your popsicle Ooh, oh, Ooh California girls We're undeniable Fine, fresh, fierce We got it on lock West coast represent Now put your hands up Ooh, oh, ooh Kaylie: Sex on the beach We don't mind sand in our stilettoes We freak In my jeep Snoop Doggy Dogg on the stereo Nicole: You could travel the world But nothing comes close To the golden coast Once you party with us You'll be falling in love Ooh, oh, ooh New Directions girls: California girls We're unforgettable Daisy Dukes Bikinis on top Sun-kissed skin So hot We'll melt your popsicle Ooh, oh, ooh California girls We're undeniable Fine, fresh, fierce We got it on lock West coast represent Now put your hands up Ooh, oh, ooh Griffin: Tone, tan Fit and ready Turn it up cause its getting heavy Wild, wild west coast These are the girls I love the most I mean the ones I mean like she's the one Kiss her Touch her Squeeze her buns The girl's a freak She drive a jeep In Laguna Beach I'm okay I won't play I love the bay Just like I love LA Venice beach And Palm Springs Summertime is everything Homeboys Banging out All that ass Hanging out Bikinis, zucchinis Martinis, no weenies Just the King And the Queeny Katy my lady (Nicole: yeah) Lookie here baby (Kaylie: uh huh) I'm all up on yah ‘Cause you're representing California (New Directions girls: oh yeah) New Directions girls: California girls We're unforgettable Daisy Dukes Bikinis on top Sun-kissed skin So hot We'll melt your popsicle Ooh, oh, ooh California girls We're undeniable Fine, fresh, fierce We got it on lock West coast represent Now put your hands up Ooh, oh, ooh California, California Griffin: California girls man I really wish you all could be California girls (New Directions girls: California) ---- *Hospital* Jonas walked out of the room where Audrey was giving birth with a shocked face. He was pale and clammy. Jade got up out of her chair and hugged him. Jade, Caylex, Kenny, Nicole, and Robin were in the waiting r00m along with Mr. Schue and Emma waiting for the baby. Jonas took a deep breath. “It’s a boy!” He shouted. “Really?” Nicole asked, shocked. “Congratulations,” Caylex’s voice came from next to him. “You can shake my hand,” he said. Jonas smiled blindly and reached out for his hand and shook it. “What the heck,” Caylex muffled, and brought Jonas closer for a hug. “I know we’ll probably never really be good friends, but I’m willing to start over.” Jonas parted. “Deal…as long as you don’t steal my girl.” Caylex smiled over at Jade. “Deal, as long as you don’t steal my girl,” Caylex chucked. They hugged once more. “Sorry about ruining your gay party, but can I go see my girl?” Nicole retorted. “Yeah, just be quiet. Audrey’s sleeping,” Jonas replied. Nicole wandered into the room. “Jonas,” Mr. Schue said, “can I talk to you?” “Yeah,” Jonas replied. Mr. Schue pulled him over near the counter away from the rest of the kids. “Are you giving up the baby?” Jonas’s teacher asked. “Or are you keeping him?” Jonas replied, “Audrey and I talked about it. We both agreed that we’re giving him away for adoption. It will be easier for the both of us. We’re not mature enough to handle a baby at our time in our lives.” Mr. Schue smiled. “Then I have some news. If you think it’s a good idea, Emma and I want to adopt him.” Jonas took a moment to process everything he was hearing. “Really? A-are you serious?” Jonas asked, clearly excited. His blind blue eyes lit up with joy. “Yeah, we decided we want to start a family,” Mr. Schuester replied. Jonas wrapped his skinny arms around Mr. Schue. “Thank you, thank you, thank you. You have no idea how much we appreciate you adopting Troy,” he announced. “Troy? That’s his name?” Mr. Schue asked, happy, with tears forming in his eyes. “Yes. Little Troy Schuester.” ---- “Audrey,” Jonas said, trying to contain his excitement. “I have news.” Audrey was laying on the hospital bed, drained of energy. “I-is it Troy? Is he o-okay?” Audrey asked, with million thoughts flying around in her head. “Yes, he’s alright. I wanted to tell you that Mr. Schue wants to adopt Troy! Isn’t that great?” Jonas asked, walking up to Audrey’s side. “Really?” Audrey asked. “Really,” Jonas confirmed. “You can rest now,” Jonas said. Audrey sighed and laid her head onto the white, fluffy hospital pillow with a slight smile displayed on her face. ---- *Beach* Dustin: Uh, Let's go to the beach, (Each) Let's go get away They (Say), What they gonna say Griffin: Have a drink, (clink), Found the Bud Light Nicole:' Bad girls like me, Is hard to come by The Patrón, (Own) Let's go get it on The zone, (Own) Jade: Yes I'm in the zone Is it two, ( three) Leave a good tip I'ma blow all my money and don't give two cents Jade with New Directions: I'm on the floor, Floor I love to dance So give me more, More, 'til I can't stand Get on the floor, floor Like it's your last chance If you want more, more Then here I am Caylex with New Directions:' Starships were meant to fly Hands up and touch the sky Can't stop 'cause we're so high Let's do this one more time Kenny with New Directions: Starships were meant to fly Hands up and touch the sky Let's do this one last time Can't stop... Nicole (New Directions): (Higher than any other!) Oh-oh, oh-oh (Higher than any other!) Oh-oh, oh-oh (Higher than any other!) Nicole: Jumped in my hooptie hooptie hoop I own that And I ain't paying my rent this month I owe that Emily: '''But mock who you want, And mock who you like, That’s our life, there's no end in sight '''New Directions: '''Twinkle, twinkle little star '''Griffin: Now everybody let me hear you say (Ray, ray, ray) Leo: Now spend all your money cause (Today pay day) Jasmine: And if you're a Jasmine with New Directions: G, you a G, G, G Jade:' My name is Jade and you can Call me Jadie Jade with New Directions: Get on the floor, floor Like it's your last chance If you want more, more Then here I am Starships were meant to fly Hands up and touch the sky Can't stop 'cause we're so high Let's do this one more time New Directions: Starships were meant to fly Hands up and touch the sky Let's do this one last time Can't stop... Nicole (with New Directions): (Higher than any other!) Oh-oh, oh-oh (Higher than any other!) Oh-oh, oh-oh (Higher than any other!) Emily: Starships were meant to fly Hands up and touch the sky Can't stop 'cause we're so high Let's do this one more time New Directions: Starships were meant to fly Hands up and touch the sky Let's do this one last time Can't stop... Nicole (with New Directions): (Higher than any other!) Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-ohhhh-oh-oh-ohh (Higher than any other!) Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-ohhhh-oh-oh-ohh (Higher than any other!) THE END Summary Will hosts a party on the beach as an end of the year party where the New Directions preform, using the money for tickets for future plans. Audrey and Jonas's baby is born. Songs *'Gernade' by Bruno Mars sung by Griffin *'California Gurls by ''Katy Perry ft. Snoop Dogg sung by New Directions girls *I'm Yours by Jason Mraz sung by Caylex *Starships' by ''Niki Manaj sung by New Directions Starring *'Troian Bellisario' as Jade Rivers *'Aaron Johnson' as Caylex Grace *'Tony Oller' as Jonas Hart *'Cameron Mitchell' as Kenny Peterson *'Dakota Fanning' as Audrey Hantz *'Bridgit Mendler' as Kaylie Williams *'Miley Cyrus' as Nicole Vera *'Keke Palmer' as Jasmine Laek *'Vanessa Hudgens' as Emily Schake *'Lucas Till' as Carter Desembier *'Carter Jenkins' as Leo Sanchez *'Drew Roy' as Griffin Ross *'Chace Crawford' as Dustin Morris *'Josh Hutcherson' as'' Luke Boyce'' *'Emma Roberts' as Robin Weilder *'Matthew Morrison' as William Schuester Category:Season 1 Episode List Category:Episodes